ucpediafandomcom-20200213-history
"History of White County", Preface
History of White County is a 1935 book by Reverend Monroe Seals. PREFACE I have drawn from all sources, am indebted to hundreds of people, to records and the original section of the Expositor. I aim to give many things not in print. I introduce witnesses who have gone before for sixty years. It has been a difficult task, tradition as such being unreliable, and the written works not much better. I have written under great difficulties. I call men by their home name as Bill instead of William, if that was the name he was commonly called. I deal with White County proper. I have aimed at an unbiased narrative, giving the truth. I likely have made omissions in this work inadvertently, therefore invite corrections by the public. Rev. Monroe Seals. "WHITE COUNTY" By E. G. Rogers Back yonder 'round the light of distant campfires A dreamer dreamed. As he gazed into the glow of dying embers More beautiful and glorified became his dream. He arose, with starlight yet to guide him; And, turning his face westward, Began with strange new courage a journey Toward a land where dreams come true. Days, weeks, aye months passed by When each expiring breath meant freedom's breath of life. Each mountain scaled and lurking danger passed, He came at last to where the mighty Cumberlands Break away into a vale of setting suns. Here long he stood—and gazed—and dreamed anew, And thought he saw again his dreams come true. The years have come and gone— The dreamer too has passed. But not through dangerous mountain solitudes Was the journey made in vain: Today the rolling slopes and stream-cut vales Attest on every hand that God was pleased; A valley purple-rimmed in silhouette Against its vast receding mountains Is far more beautiful than artist With a master's skill could paint; A land of birds, and flowers, and sunshine, Of health and laughter, And hearts made glad through one's toil; Abundant crops and vaster grazing herds; Rich stores of coal sped 'way on tracks Of winding steel are here; A network of intricate highways Leading out to the gates of the world; A land where courage makes men strong, Where men still dream and make their dreams come true. This was your dream, O Pioneer! Because of you, it now is mine, and God's! FORWARD The Author of this book, Rev. Monroe Seals spent many years of untiring effort in gathering and compiling the valuable history contained herein, and just as he was about to realize the climax of years of strife and toil in gathering these untarnished facts here-to-fore unwritten, death called him away. Realizing the value of the history contained in Rev. Seals' book the Sparta Civitan Club sponsored the publication of the book you now hold in your hand. A committee was appointed consisting of Ray J. Clouse, who arranged for publication, and Rev. Paul E. Doran and Rev. John L. Meadors, who so ably edited the manuscript. Miss Pauline King was employed as secretary. A debt of gratitude is due the Author, and all who played any part in assisting Mrs. Monroe Seals in making possible the dedication of this book to one of our most loved and honored citizens, who will be long remembered for his labors in saving from oblivion much of our past. REV. MONROE SEALS Rev. Monroe Seals, son of M. P. and Eliza Seals, was born in Hickory Valley White County December 24th, 1867, where he lived until young manhood. After graduating from Alpine, he was married to Miss Almeda Goodwin, daughter of John W. and Harriett Goodwin. To this union no children were born, but in their later years they took a three weeks old niece of Mrs. Seals, Bettie Jean Goodwin to rear, and of whom Mr. Seals was very fond. After his marriage Mr. Seals graduated from the Theological class of 1900; at Cumberland University. During his attendance at School Mr. Seals applied himself diligently and became quite proficient in Latin, Greek and Hebrew, and to the last was keenly interested in many fields of human thought. He was ordained a Cumberland Presbyterian Minister and served that Church in many important pastorates in Tennessee until 1906, after which time most of his work was in Illinois and Indiana, but his love for his native County caused him to return to Sparta to spend his last days, which were spent in gathering and compiling the facts contained in this book. During the World War he served as a religious Secretary in Camp Johnson, Florida and Camp Jackson, South Carolina. His bright intellect and unassuming nature won him to the hearts of the boys in camp. To have known Rev. Seals was to have loved him and the people of White County are deeply indebted to him for making possible the History of White County. Category:"History of White County" Category:Texts